super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Delphox (PS)
'Delphox '''is the fox-like Fire/Psychic Pokémon introduced in Generation VI as the Fire-type starter Pokémon. It appears as a playable character playing for the Fire team in PokéSmash. Character Description This lithe, fox-like Fire/Psychic type is armed with claws and packs a whole lot of firepower. It carries a rod of wood that it uses as its wand. Delphox can ignite a flame at the tip of the wand and gaze into it to achieve a state of mind so focused that it can see the future! In addition, Delphox can use its formidable p s ychic power to ensare a foe in a psychically-powered vortex of fire with a temperature of up to 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit. It also possesses the unique Mystical Fire technique. In PokéSmash Delphox, along with its fellow Fire-type starters, appears in PokéSmash playing for the Fire team. Delphox is a speedy offensive character who mostly relies on swift, powerful attacks along with various disruption tactics. Delphox generally prefers to fight from a distance, being somewhat light as well as not having reliable close-combat tactics. Luckily, Delphox tends not to have trouble with thi s utilizing high speed as well as dodges with increased effectiveness. Attributes Delphox is a fast character, possessing potent disruptive techniques. Its dodges also last for more frames than other characters, allowing it to launch off potent ranged attacks without too much difficulty. Delphox plays as an offensive character, preferring to snipe at other players then jump in and take KOs. In-Game Description: ''"The sly magician fox from Kalos joins the battle! Confound foes with your speed and ranged attacks, then smash them out of the arena! Make sure to use your fire to the best abillity!" Moveset *Neutral Attack: Delphox swipes an ignited wand forward, doing fire damage and knocking the foe back. *Forward Tilt: Delphox steps forward, spins, and whiplashes the foe with a high-speed wand strike. *Up Tilt: Delphox swipes its wand upwards in a high arc. *Down Tilt: Delphox strikes the ground with the wand at high speed. *Dash Attack: Delphox creates a moving line of fire. *Forward Smash: Delphox creates a blast of psychic energy and expels it forwards. *Up Smash: Delphox blows a large fire blast upwards, catching those unfortunate enough to be there. *Down Smash: Delphox slams the ground and two fire pillars appear next to it. *Neutral Air: Delphox kicks forward with a flaming foot, dealing minor damage. *Forward Air: Delphox thrusts its wand forward, sending the foe flying in that direction. *Back Air: Delphox turns around and strikes with the ignited butt of its wand. *Up Air: Delphox uses its fiery wand to send the foe upwards. *Down Air: Delphox creates a layer of fire below itself, which smashes the foe downwards. *Pummel: Delphox creates a fireball right where the opponent is. *Forward Throw: Delphox launches the foe with a blast of psychic power. *Back Throw: Delphox encases the foe with a fiery whip and sends it flying back. *Up Throw: Delphox launches the foe upwards using telekinesis. *Down Throw: Delphox hops up and sends down a fire blast. *Floor (Front): Delphox sends out a ring of fire on the ground. *Floor (Back): Delphox performs an acrobatic jump backwards. Anybody in the path takes fire damage. *Edge (<100%): Delphox rolls on stage then swipes forward with its wand. *Edge (100%+): Delphox sends a fire blast forward then climbs onto the stage. *Neutral-Special: Mystical Fire - Delphox will send a fast-moving fireball forward, which always moves in a straight line. It has medium knockback and does fire damage. It can also be charged and stored for later use. In addition, Mystical Fire knocks any items out of the target's hands. *Side-Special: Psyshock - Delphox sends three shockwaves of psychic energy. This have high knockback, cause the opponent to flinch, and do increased damage to shields. The three shockwaves are treated as separate projectiles and can each hit the foe independently. *Up-Special: Fire Spin - Delphox surrounds itself with fire and spins upwards. The trajectory can be controlled, ranging from nearly flat to a high arc. Any opponent who is in Delphox's path will take damage. *Down-Special: Magic Coat - Delphox sends out a ring of psychic energy. This move turns foes around, flinches them briefly, and can also turn projectiles around. It does minor damage and has no knockback. *Final Smash: Blazing Vortex - Delphox powers up with a fiery aura, then flies into the center of the stage and creates a vortex. Nearby players are sucked in and take damage from the vortex. Then, Delphox flies further up and continuously creates fireballs around the targets. After being suspended in mid-air, the fireballs all fly in, then the vortex breaks, causing massive knockback to the targets. In addition, fireballs will fly out and can cause additional damage. Taunts *Up: Delphox hovers into the air with a satisfied expression on its face. *Side: Delphox ignites its wand and twirls it around. *Down: Delphox creates two small firework-esque flames. These can do minor damage. On-Screen Appearance Delphox steps out of a portal, veiled in fire. The portal disappears, and Delphox dispels the flames with a quick wave of the wand. Cheer Mixed Voices: Del-Phox! Del-Phox! Victory Poses *Delphox ignites its wand and tosses it upwards. *Delphox smiles then steps back a portal. *Delphox crosses its arms with a satisfied expression. Trivia *When losing to either Greninja or Chesnaught, Delphox will step into a portal with no acknowledgment of the victory. Category:PokéSmash Characters Category:PokéSmash